If I Could Take You Away
by dexter098
Summary: This is a story for all the Brachel lovers out there.This story is about Rachel's yearning for Brooke and how she comes to realize its there.she has an internal struggle on what to do.Brachel.Femslash.This story was written for M.Katsuragi...NOW COMPLETE!
1. If I Could Take You AwayThen Maybe

If I Could Take You Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW

Reviews: please…if you wish for me to continue

Rating: M

---------

I hate this feeling! The feeling that you get when you love someone more than anyone else in the world and they just don't seem to see it. You try so hard to make their life as wonderful, peaceful, and as fulfilled as you can, but no matter how much you do it is never enough. She doesn't see the pain that it causes me. I work so hard to be noticed by her, but in the end it's always about her. I wish there would just be a way for her to see how much she really means to me. How I cherish every moment that I get with her, fearful that it will be the last. I don't understand how someone can say that they care about and then just go off. She tells you are the most important, yet she hurts you every chance she get. She does this without even knowing.

I guess I do know why…because she knows that no matter what I will always be there and nothing will ever change that. I just wish I could make her see all the pain she causes me. She says that it's not worth it anymore and that she does't care. How can you say this? How can you just give up on everything you know and have over one stupid mistake? Well I guess it's not that she doesn't care. It's more like she doesn't realize it's there and how lucky she is to have all that she has in life.

No matter what though, I would never give up on her the way she thinks that everyone else has given up on her. I will always do everything in my power to make things better for her…no matter the pain it causes me. Although everything that I do to take a step forward seems to later turn into taking two steps backwards. It is extremely frustrating and although I know I will never give up I don't know how much longer I can handle the pressure and the high expectations. All these things that cloud my mind interfere with my everyday life. All I can think about it her. There must be something that can make this stop. Maybe if I just get it out maybe…just maybe she will realize it as well. Then I could finally just enjoy life for what it is. Well a girl can hope can't she?

-----------

Her very presence sends a shiver down my spine. I can feel the electricity around me. The yearning to touch her soft delicate skin. She is pure perfection. I look around at the people around me and no one can even begin to compare. Every angle I look I can't seem to get over the flawlessness before me. There's just something about that little nose, the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Oh yes those eyes. Whenever she talks to me I get lost in their perfection. That chocolate brown hair just makes me melt. There are so many things that I love about her. It's just so hard to put her into words because I can't seem to find the right word to describe her. I don't even know if there are words to describe her. Her seamless satin skin when she links arms with me as we walk through the halls. I can feel the electricity coursing through my entire body and it makes me weak in the knees. Sometimes I wonder how she can't feel it. It's so real and there I just don't understand. There so much to her other than just her exquisite beauty. She has confidence knowing who she is and not letting others take advantage of her. She is brilliant and she cares for others before herself. As well she will do anything for her friends. There just doesn't seem to be a single thing that I don't like about her…well I guess I could think of one thing that she missing…me. I know I shouldn't be thinking in this way. She's my best friend. There is no way that this could ever work. Let alone she has the "guy" of her dreams. That seems to be the key word. A guy. She has already told him that she loves him.

So I guess all of the fantasies will just have to stay that way. I guess that's it then since I don't seem to fit the criteria. It doesn't seem to matter that I know she is unattainable. Even so I still can't get her out of my head. No matter how often I tell myself it's impossible. She still finds her way into my dreams letting my imagination take over into an impossible reality. I wish that this had never happened to me.

My mind plays tricks on me when I'm with her. Sometimes I will imagine she says things or does something that is not actually there. When we are hanging out watching movies or going to parties she seems to me be giving me signs, but I dare not act on then for fear that it is just my imagination taking over.

There doesn't seem any way for me to overcome this nonsense. I have tried filling this empty hole in my soul for some time now, throwing myself into to school, cheerleading, and boys. I have tried to pretend that there is nothing there but I just end up getting hurt in the end. Nothing ever seems to fill the ache in my heart though. Screwing around with boy after boy trying to fill this emptiness seems to be nearly impossible. It seems the more I keep this is in, the harder it is to go throughout my daily life. Most people just think I'm this slut that will go after anything and will do anything to get my way. In some cases people are right. I will do anything to get what I want…what I need. Now there is just one thing in this world that I want…that I need. I know in my heart that it can only be fixed with one remedy…Brooke Penelope Davis.

---------

I guess I could explain how I even came to realize this odd attraction. We were at any other party. Only this one seemed to be getting a bit out of hand. Brooke was stumbling everywhere drunk out of her mind. I don't know where "guy" of her dreams was at this point, but I just couldn't take it seeing her like this. I walked over to her dodging all the drunken teenagers around me. Although I have to admit it was a bit tough because let's face it I defiantly wasn't sober, but then again I was nowhere near as drunk as Brooke. I finally got over to her. She was sitting on the second last stair on the staircase with her head leaning against the wall. She couldn't even keep her eyes open.

As I sat next to her I was overcome with her intoxicating scent. It was more than just her perfume though. The very essence of her skin made me crave her even more. Although at this point and time I was unaware of why it was affecting me. I leant over and nudged her gently. "Brooke, are you alright?" I asked with little concern in my voice.

Her eyes slowly opened just enough to see who was talking to her.

"Umm…yeah…I'm alright." she whispered in her raspy voice. Within moments again her eyes shut. So I nudged her again.

"Where is Lucas? Shouldn't he be taking care of you?" I exclaimed not understanding why he wasn't taking care of "the girl he loves". Brooke didn't even bother to open up her eyes this time.

"Mmm… he had to go and help Haley with something, so he left a while ago" She simply replied. I rolled my eyes thinking how he could have left her here alone and drunk. "Rachel… I don't feel so well." she mumbled. Her head was now on my shoulder. Now I was not just going to let her throw up on me now matter how much I felt for her. So I put her arm around my neck and pulled her up so she was standing upward. She couldn't even stand upright and all of her weight was on me.

We slowly went up the stairs one by one. We walked down the hall and I brought her to the bathroom. Immediately the contents of her stomach were in the toilet. I put her hair into a ponytail so she wouldn't get anything in her hair.

"Brooke, I'm going to go and ask Peyton if she can give us a ride home ok." I said as I stood up. She was barely able to nod before having her head in the toilet again. "I will be right back Brooke. I promise, don't go anywhere." I tried to sounds reassuring. I then walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to find Peyton.

I found Peyton within moments in probably the most obvious place. She was looking at all the different music that was in the house. I tapped on her shoulder. He body whipped around so fast. "Oh! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you could give me and Brooke a ride home. Brooke is sick." I asked. After she had time to catch her breath she nodded.

"But on one condition. There will be no puking in my car." she said sarcastically with a half smile. I then nodded and motioned for her to follow me. We then both went upstairs to go and get Brooke from the bathroom. By the time that we had gotten back up Brooke had seemed to stop being sick. Now she was just passed out on the bathroom floor. Peyton and I both got one of Brooke's arms and put it around our necks and slowly walked out to Peyton's car. We both put Brooke into the backseat. Then I climbed into the back with Brooke and put my arm around her shoulder pulling her against my body. She fit perfectly into my shape. He head rested in the crook of my neck. Her slow steady breathing hitting my neck sent uncontrollable shivers down my spine.

I looked down at her flushed face. Even in her sickest state she still looked as beautiful as ever. I then lifted my hand and moved it across her face feeling her satin skin. When I had realized what I was doing I then moved my hand and pretended that I had only been fixing her hair, getting it out of her face. Hoping that my momentarily lapse in judgment didn't send Peyton's mind racing with millions of unwanted questions. I looked at Peyton and noticed a small smirk in the corner of her mouth as she walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Within moments we were headed into the darkness.

Those moments in the darkness seemed to be the best that I had ever had. I just sat there staring at the beauty before be. Holding her, I was letting every moment burn into my memory. I just couldn't understand where all of this was coming from. It was really quite confusing. I would look up every once and a while to make sure that Peyton wasn't watching me gawk at her best friend. I stroked her face lightly careful not to disturb her. As we pulled into the driveway of our house I saw Peyton's eyes on my. "What?" I asked seriously.

"Sorry. Do you need any help getting her to bed?" she said as she got out of the car.

"Umm I think I will be fine getting her in, but you could help to get her out of the car. She's kind of passed out in my lap." I smiled at this thought then quickly removed it and looked up at Peyton with a serious face. I was still a bit drunk so it would have been quite a task getting her out of the backseat all by myself. Peyton was already pulling Brooke out of the backseat while I was in mid-thought. I then stumbled out of the vehicle myself.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Peyton said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure" I snapped as I grabbed Brooke from her at once and began to walk inside. Peyton then got back in her car and began to drive away. I turned around to face her and yelled thanks. She simply nodded and smiled then drove away in to the darkness. I could have sworn that I saw her roll her eyes as she drove away, but I shrugged it off and brought all my attention to Brooke.

As we walked into the house and up the stairs Brooke kept her arms around my neck to keep herself from falling over. Also so that she wouldn't fall over I had my hands around her waist pulling her up the stairs. I brought her to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth. She could barley lift the toothbrush so I decided just to give her some mouth wash to get the most likely horrible taste out of her mouth. I then brought her over to her bed and laid her down. I sighed. I went over to her drawers and grabbed something comfortable for her to sleep in. I walked over and sat on the bed beside her. I pulled her up and put her arms around my neck again so some support. I lifted of her shirt and her bare skin touched mine and the electricity went coursing through my body again sending multiple shivers down my spine. I shrugged this off and put on a comfy t-shirt on her. I laid her against her pillow then went down to her pants. I pulled them off easily, but I was al little unsure of how I was going to get her other pants back on. I rolled my eyes and reached over and grabbed the sweatpants I had found. I pulled them up to her thighs. I could feel my hands shaking as they skimmed her satin skin. I couldn't understand what was coming over me. After I had gotten her pants on I pulled the covers over her. Just as I did this she turned over onto her side and snuggled into the blankets. She looked so adorable. With that I caressed her face before pushing her hair behind her ear. I sighed and smiled as I got off the bed.

I went and changed myself. I crawled into my bed. It felt like hours that I had been lying in my bed waiting for sleep to overcome me, but it just wouldn't come. My mind was racing going through all of the events that had happened that night. I just couldn't believe that I had never realized it before. I'm in love with Brooke Penelope Davis. With that thought I was finally able to let go and sleep had overcome me.

---------

I woke up to Brooke calling my name. I got up a walked over to her bed. She sat up and looked at me. Although, I had never seen her look at me this way. There was a fire in her eyes. An intensity that seemed to be burning inside of her. She then lifted up her hard and caressed my face, tracing lines in my face with her fingers. I smiled but dared not pull away. This is what I had wanted and there was no way I was pulling away. She then did the most surprising thing yet. She placed two soft but quick kisses on my mouth and lingered on the third. I grew light headed on the warm, overwhelming scent of Brooke's skin, the silkiness of a her skin so close to mine. It sent shivers up and down my spine uncontrollably. She breathed deep, and on the exhale, the tip of her tongue brushed against my top lip.

I had been still until now, trying to give her room to explore, but the fluttering touch of her tongue excited me to take action. I had to taste more, immediately. I then let my hand explore then grabbing the bottom of her shirt and ripping it off without warning. I could only stare for a moment at the beauty that was before me. Soon she had got impatient with me staring so she grabbed my shirt as well and ripped it off. She tossed it aside leaving soft kisses from my hips, to my stomach, to my breasts, to my neck, then finally to what I craved most. Our lips crashed together as we were both losing control.

I moved my right hand to her waist, drawing her closer. I took control, sliding my tongue against her revelling in the taste, pressing my mouth, against her body, the fire of desire igniting to a blaze as the heat of our bodies intensified, thighs sliding against each other. The feeling was so unreal. The softness overcame me as I moaned grabbing her a pulling her in for a passionate kiss. After that she had lost any semblance of control. Her arms went around my neck, a hand burying itself in my silky hair, keeping the red heads gorgeous, delicious mouth pressed to hers. I stroked the roof of her mouth with my tongue, a smooth persistent rhythm that resonated throughout her body.

I was wet already, but now she was groaning for me, whispering "Fuck me." against my mouth. My blood surged, pounding in my ears. I pulled her close to me. I couldn't seem to get close enough. Every inch of our bodies touching, never breaking contact, kissing her mouth, chin, neck, running my hands over her hips and waist. She arched into my touch, pressing a hard nipple into my palm, moaning with pleasure at the contact. I then pulled off her pants leaving soft kisses down her thighs as I went down. Then going in for a passionate kiss once again. Within moment my pants were off as well. I looked up at her making sure that she was still ok and that I wasn't pushing too far. She gave a nod of approval. I smiled as I began leaving light kisses down her body.

---------

"Rachel…Rachel…RACHEL get up!" Brooke yelled. I slowly opened my eyes wishing that this wasn't true. It couldn't have all just been a dream. It felt too real. Like nothing I had ever felt before. Even with all the real sex I had had with so many guys. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Still craving more sleep, but even more wanting to go back to my fantasy. Brooke seemed determined for me to get up though, now hitting me with a pillow.

"What do you want Brooke? You know I was having a really good dream." I whined into my pillow. I then turned around and sat up looking at her. Her hair was a mess and she still had last night's make up on. I don't think that she would allow anyone to see her like this other than Peyton maybe. It was weird even just waking up she looked at beautiful as ever.

"Were going to be late for school if you don't get out of bed" she said. With that she jumped of my bed and went into the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember ever second of the dream that I had just had. I couldn't move. Every part of my body just wanted to stay and go back to my dream. I knew though this wasn't possible. With that thought I rolled my eyes and got out of bed ready for the most likely eventful day ahead of me.

* * *

Well there it is..let me know what you all think...not sure if im going to continue or not so if you would like me to then let me know...Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to try and keep going with the story. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as the first. Please continue to review. This story is not all set in stone, I don't know where I am going with it so if anyone has any ideas that they would like me to possibly toss in send me a message and maybe I can make it happen for you.**

**Alexa**

______________________________________________________________________

School seemed to be passing me like a blur. It was like I wasn't even really there. I probably might as well have not been there because I there was only one thing on my mind. That was that I had an undeniable unattainable attraction to my best friend…

Sitting in class it was all that I could think about. I tried to push it away, into the back of my mind and concentrate on school, but it was no use. It just crept back into my consciousnesses within moments. Turn the lights off in this place and she shines just like a star. I swear I know her face. Turn the music up in here and I still hear her loud and clear like she's right there in my ear. I just can't pull myself away I seem to be under a spell I can't break, but I don't want to escape.

I've tried looking back at my friendship with Brooke trying to find something that would have set it off. The only thing that I could come up with is that she really sees me for me. Not just some dumb cheerleading slut. I mean I know it wasn't always this way. So what changed it? I know she hated me at one point, but I feel we have come so far from this. I keep running our friendship through my head and I do have to admit we are extremely close. Even though we are just friends…well hopefully that's just for now though…come on Rachel stay on topic! I shook my head at this point trying to get these annoying thoughts out of my head. It was no use though.

Anyways as I was thinking even though we are just friends I can see how someone even from the outside may think that we may be more than just friends if it hadn't been for all the guys that we sleep with. I laughed out loud at this thought looking down at my notebook. I had been doodling and not even realizing it. When I looked down there was a bunch of hearts with B and R's in them. Actually realizing what I was doing, I quickly ripped the page out of my notebook and folded it up and put it into my pocket. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone had seen me "doodling". I noticed Peyton out of the corner of my eye and she was smirking. I wasn't too sure if it was because she had seen what I was doing or for some other reason. Hmm…I think I might be getting a little bit paranoid will all of this.

At that moment I promised that I wouldn't think of Brooke Davis…well at least not until the end of class. I looked up at the clock in the corner of the room and almost started to laugh. There was only about 3 minutes left of class. So I looked up at the board and noticed that we had an essay to write. I rolled my eyes at this because I had just handed in an essay for this class two days ago. The topic of this essay was for us to analyze a quote of our choice and write an essay about it. I started to think of some quotes that I could possibly do for my essay, but nothing was jumping out at me at that moment. Just then the bell finally rang. I sighed and smiled. Brooke Davis. I thought with a huge smile on my face.

It was now lunch time and I defiantly wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't want to have to pretend that everything was just the same and that everything was fine, because in reality it was far from fine. I didn't know how I was going to react when I saw Brooke let alone I didn't know if I could control my urges around her. I slowly walked to our table in the courtyard. At least she was surrounded by other friends. Maybe she wouldn't really pay attention to me.

"Rachel!" someone yelled. Or at least I hoped it was just someone, but I knew this voice. It was my favourite voice in the world to hear. Brooke Davis. So much for her not noticing me I thought to myself. I smiled and nodded as she motioned for me to come over to her. I slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Brooke, what's going on?" I asked trying not to pay attention to how amazing she looked in her black tank top and jean skirt. No matter how hard though I still took a bit longer than necessary looking at her.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to tell you that I made up a new routine and were going to be doing it at practice today after school…what are you looking at?" she said in a serious tone. I shook my head and looked up at her face.

"Oh…nothing…I just thought I saw something…but never mind I was wrong. A new routine though? That sounds cool." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Ok well I want everyone to be at practice at 2:30 sharp otherwise there will be serious consequences." Brooke said with a strict voice. I looked back down at the ground. Trying not to catch her gaze again. It seemed to work because she turned to someone else and started talking to them. I hoped that she wasn't mad at me or anything.

I looked up at her though she didn't seem to notice. I just sat there and stared for a moment until I noticed a pair of eyes on me. Peyton had noticed that I had been looking at Brooke and it looked like she understood the way that I was feeling. This was extremely scary so I quickly changed my gaze to some guys walking bye. I smiled at them to make it seem like I was flirting a bit. I looked at Peyton who only seemed to roll her eyes and go back to her cryptic drawing. If only I could know exactly what she was thinking. Whether or not she was about to pull Brooke aside and tell he something that she probably wouldn't even believe in a millions year unless it came from me. I just decided to play it cool. There was no need to get paranoid. I hope…

A couple minutes went by and finally what seemed to be taking forever the bell rang. I wasn't looking forward the rest of the day, but at least I didn't have any classes with Brooke…or Peyton for that matter. I quickly got up and rushed past anyone before they had a chance to talk to me.

---------

My afternoon classes seemed to go by so slow. Every time I looked up at the clock to see how much times was left of class I swear that time was going backwards. I decided finally that I might as well leave, but then I remembered that I had to go to cheer practice after school. I rolled my eyes and sighed at this thought. It would be the best and worst time of my life. Seeing Brooke in her shorts n tank top…I don't know how I am going to keep myself from staring at her. With one more sigh the bell finally rang.

I slowly got up a walked to my locker. I wasn't paying any attention to anyone else around me. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw Brooke come around the corner…with Lucas. My heart dropped at the site of them hand in hand. I turned back around to my locker and put my books in my locker. I then decided that I might as well just skip practice because I didn't think that I would be able to handle it. So I grabbed my bag and keys to go home. As I turned around Brooke had came up behind me. I almost jumped she scared me so much.

"Oh…Hey Brooke." I said with little enthusiasm. Great the one time I didn't want to see her. All I wanted to do was get out of the school so I didn't have to go through the torment of cheer practice.

"And where do you think you're going? We have practice today and you have to come." she said in a serious tone.

"I was just thinking I would skip practice today. You can just show me the routine at home. You know that I can pick things up easy. Anyways I just got another essay in English that I have to do." I said trying to look as honest as possible. Although I knew that I wasn't getting out of practice now. But hey, it was worth a shot wasn't it?

"Oh no you don't. You have to come. Peyton has that same class with you and she's not skipping out on practice. Come on, do you have a real excuse?" she snapped. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. The intensity was making me feel hot and I felt myself losing control. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm waiting." Brooke exclaimed again. I just rolled my eyes and put my stuff back in my locker and grabbed my gym bag and Brooke and I walked to the gym. When we got there everyone else was already changed and ready to go. Peyton walked up to Brooke and me.

"Hey Brooke, I thought you said 2:30 sharp or there will be serious consequences?" she said sarcastically and laughed. She then grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her away towards the other girls. It looked like she was whispering something to her and Brooke was looking more and more surprised by the minute. I could feel myself filling with rage thinking that she must be telling her some outrageous story about me liking her. Well at least it would be outrageous to Brooke. Brooke looked at me, but only motioned for me to follow. I was overcome with relief at once knowing that Peyton hadn't blown my cover…maybe she hadn't noticed at all. Maybe I was still safe to live my lie.

A couple moments later Brooke began to show us the new routine that she had come up with. Of course it was incredible. I actually thought that if all of us could learn to do it right me might actually win our competition this year. All I could do was star at her beauty. I wasn't even looking at the routine in general. I was just taking everything in. every moment captured and burned into my memory for safe keeping. After the second times she had gone through the routine I thought that I should probably watch the routine this time so I didn't look like a total fool while ogling at Brooke. I tried hard to pay attention to the actual moves that she was performing, but I still couldn't help my eyes from wandering elsewhere.

After she had shown us the routine a couple times, we all got up and began to learn it. The music started and we all began to go through the routine. Although I couldn't seem to remember anything about the last fifteen minutes other than staring at Brooke Davis' incredible features. Just as we were about half way through the routine I ended up turning the wrong way and smashed right into Peyton. We both fell to the floor immediately. Brooke the turned around with a serious face.

"I just don't get it Rachel, you should be getting this without any trouble at all. What's wrong?" Brooke asked. She was actually looking a bit concerned. I searched my mind for something to say, but no words were coming to mind. Brooke just stood there staring down at me. God she looks so amazing when she was mad…No come on Rachel think of something to say. I then opened my mouth but no words came out. Just as I was about to speak Peyton had gotten to it before me.

"She was too busy staring at your ass and got sidetracked." Peyton said with a grin on her face. All the girls around started to laugh. I just couldn't take it anymore and I was about to blow. I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. Though somehow I found some composure and just decided it would be better just to get up and walk away. I immediately shot up and walked out of the gym. Not listening to the whispers that filled the gym.

I then went to my locker to get my things and went immediately out to the parking lot at a brisk walk. I was just about to my car when I hear Brooke calling me.

"Rachel!" she yelled from across the parking lot. She had to jog to get over to me.

"What's the matter with you? Peyton was obviously just kidding around. It's not like you were actually staring at my ass." She said with a small grin on her face.

"I know Brooke." I said regrettably. "I've just not been feeling good all day. I'm just going to go home. I'll see you later ok?" I said in a quiet voice as I began to get into the car.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok Rachel" Brooke said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I will see you at home later." I said now speaking at an audible level. With that I left the parking lot and headed home.

---------

After what seemed like hours I finally heard Brooke's car enter into the driveway. I got off my bed and walked over to the mirror to look myself over. I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I walked into the kitchen and took out the pizza that I had made for dinner for the two of us. Just as I was setting it on the table Brooke walked in. then I realized that she wasn't alone. Peyton walked into the room behind her. I was not impressed. I rolled my eyes and pretended that I hadn't noticed that they came in.

"Hey Rach, oh I didn't know you were making dinner. I told Lucas that we would hang out tonight and go out for dinner. Crap…well you can come and join us if you would like" she said in a low voice. I could tell she didn't actually want me to come. She was just saying it to be nice I guess.

"No, it's fine. It's just pizza. We can just reheat it. I think I will just stay in tonight. I don't really feel like being the third wheel." I said with a fake grin on my face. There seemed to be something wrong with Peyton, but I wasn't sure what it was. She seemed very quiet. Also whenever Brooke was mentioning Lucas she would turn her head and look away. I could feel that something was up.

"Ok, well if you're sure then I should probably get going. Peyton do you need a ride home?" she said turning her attention to Peyton. Peyton barley even acknowledged that Brooke was talking to her. She just shook her head.

"Hey Peyton" I said without even thinking. "do you want to stay for dinner? I already have everything made." I said. She looked up at me. She looked very surprised but nodded her head. Brooke too looked confused. She turned around without a word and left the house. As she walked out of the house all I could do was stare, forgetting that Payton was sitting close my watching my every move. I then quickly looked over at Peyton who seemed to be going red, trying to hold in something. As soon as Brooke had closed the door behind her Peyton burst out laughing. I just looked at her with a confused face. Not knowing what to think, let alone what to say. All I could do was stare at her until she had finally settled down and caught her breath. She was now beat red.

"So it's true then?" she finally said with a serious face. I pretended to look confused immediately.

"What's true? What are you talking about?" I said trying to sound convincing. Although I don't think that Peyton was buying any of it. Peyton let out a small chuckle.

"It makes total sense now. The way you were with her at the party and in my car on the way home. In class today when you were off in another world. Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing" she said with a smirk on her face.

"The way you were at lunch today. Then your reaction to my comment at practice today." she said and it didn't seem like she even believed what had just come out of her mouth. I tried to find words to say to her, but nothing was coming to mind. I just stood there silently. She had actually figured it out. All I could think was not to admit it, but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I could feel the tears coming, but I fought them back. I ran it through my head in a thousand different seeing if there was any way that I could get out of this. I finally concluded that there was no way around this. So now I might as well be honest and get this off my chest with someone. Even if it did end up being Peyton Sawyer I was talking too. I was pretty sure I could trust her with it because when she has realized it she didn't run off to tell Brooke right away. I then decided and turned around to face her. Her face had no emotion and I needed to know what she was thinking before I made my next move.

"I..." It was the only thing that I could get out before everything around me went into a blur and then black...

Well there's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as the first. Let me know what you all think. - Alexa


	3. Chapter 3

I know that this chapter is way over due and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this posted. I've been really busy and then I got sick for three days. So I just haven't had time to write it out. Well here's the third chapter I hope you all enjoy.

Alexa  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All around me everything seems to be closing in. I can feel the darkness getting closer and closer and I can't fight it anymore. There is just so much that I want to do, but I am too scared to do. I wish I could just stop this and just say how I feel. I find it ironic how everyone thinks that I always get what I want and I'm not afraid of getting it by any means necessary. I would really like to talk to someone though, even if it wasn't to Brook that I would end up talking to. My thoughts take over into a dream I know I should not have. I saw her behind closed eyelids, her forest green eyes, and her little smirk. I loved it. I craved her. What I gave myself was never enough, I wanted so much more. I pulled myself away from my dream remembering where I was. I tried to think about how I was going to go about this. There was no turning back now. I think I can trust Peyton...well at least I hope I can because there is no turning back now. She knows about me, but then again I do know something about her. So if she says she's going to say something before I am ready then I can just use it against her.

I was still stuck in the shadows trying to get back to reality. I could hear everything around, but I still couldn't see. I was glad there was no one here to see me faint over a girl. It was so embarrassing. I could now see and that was a relief. I could see Peyton standing over me making sure that I was ok. I tried to get up, but I felt her hand on my shoulders pushing me back down. "Just stay where you are for a minute" she said in a clam voice. I rubbed my eyes a looked up at her. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I put my hand on the back of head and I found a tender spot. I must have hit my head off of something I thought to myself.

"What happened?" I asked in a serious tone. I couldn't understand what had come over me. It was so weird. I had never fainted before and I didn't plan on doing it again for a very long time.

"You fainted..." She said quietly then paused for a moment. I was still trying to focus in on her face, but it was hard to read her expression. She didn't seem made or disgusted, she just seemed like she didn't care. "You know its ok, right? I'm actually I never noticed it before. Now it just seems so obvious" she exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. It seemed that she was going through every moment in her head and finding small signs that had lead her to what she knows now. I sat up slowly and put my hands in my face. I felt like a child trying to hide from something that actually wasn't there. There was no reason to hide, but still I hid. I felt her come up beside me and she started stroking my hair. I was oddly comforted by this gesture. "You're going to be alright Rachel" she said in a soft quiet voice.

I knew that I couldn't hold the tears back this time. They were stinging my eyes extremely bad now and I couldn't fight it anymore. The tears started falling and I stopped trying to fight them. It was like all my motion was coming out at the same time. I put my face into the crook to Peyton's neck. She didn't say anything, all she did was hold and a repeatedly told me that it was going to be alright. After what seemed like hours I took in a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I could only imagine how horrible I must look right now with my red puffy eyes. Peyton sat there quietly waiting for me to be ready to talk to her. I could tell that she needed to talk to me as well. I opened my mouth a couple of times trying to finally say something, but I couldn't find the words. Peyton finally spoke after the long silence. "Would it help if I went first then? As long as you promise to talk after I'm finished." She said in a sincere voice. I still couldn't seem to find my voice so I simply nodded. Although, I already knew what she was going to tell me I could still tell that she needed to talk to someone. Anyways if she could tell me something then maybe I could get up the courage to talk to her as well. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and think of how she was going to explain it. "I...well..." She said trying to get her story straight. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. She let it out slowly and nodded her head, like she had finally decided what she was going to say. "Rachel, I'm going to need you to promise me something alright?" She said in a calm voice.

"O.k." I answered trying to stay calm.

"Well you see...this is really going to hurt Brooke and I need to make sure that she has someone to take care of here, because I know after today we most likely aren't going to be friends anymore. I just need to make sure that you promise that you are going to be there for her no matter what." She said still trying to put her story together. I rolled my eye just wishing that she would get it over with already. I knew exactly what she was going to say and though it made me mad that she was going to hurt Brooke at the same time it gave me hope. Hope that then she will have more time with me and that maybe...just maybe I can have my dream.

"Of course... I promise." I said quickly. Not realizing how long my thought process was taking. Peyton took in another deep breath before speaking again.

"Well alright then. Well I'm assuming you remember the day of the high school shooting" She said in a serious voice. I rolled my eyes and gave her a weird look.

"Umm no...The one that happened a couple of weeks ago, or that other one?" I said sounding maybe a little too sarcastic. Peyton just rolled her eyes pretending that I had just said yes.

"Well when I was trapped in the library with Lucas...I kissed him...and told him that I loved him. At first though I only thought I had said that because I thought that I was dying, but that's not the case at all. I do love home, but I really don't want to hurt Brooke. I really don't want her to find out about it, but the truth always comes out...right?" she exclaimed. I knew that was a rhetorical question so I didn't speak. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I know I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her to find out from someone else. So then I think why don't I just tell her and get it over with, but I know that she's going to hate me afterwards and I wanted to make sure that she would have someone. What do you think I should do?" She said almost too quickly for me to comprehend what she was saying.

"Wow...Give me a second to comprehend that" I said with a blank stare on my face.

I was thinking how this could be good for me somehow. I would have more time with Brooke and maybe I could have what I've been dreaming about. On the other hand she will be extremely hurt by Peyton's now second time going after Lucas, no matter the circumstances. The ideas flew around my head at an immense speed. I went through every possibility trying to see if there was any other way to go about this, so that Brooke wouldn't get hurt. "What does Lucas want to do? I asked in a serious tone. Peyton took a moment to answer. She seemed as deep in thought as I was. "He wants to tell her, but I keep putting it off because I don't want to hurt her." She said in an almost inaudible whisper. Like Brooke was in the same room as us and she didn't want her to hear.

"I agree with Lucas...I think you should tell her because she's going to find out somehow and it will hurt her more if she knows that you had kept it from her." I said trying not to sound like I was pushing her into it. Even though now I wanted desperately for Brooke to find out. The only thing that was holding me back from it was that I didn't want to see her hurting. Peyton seemed to be in her head trying to find a way out of this mess. After a couple minutes of silence Peyton finally spoke.

"You're right. I have to tell her and I can't let this go on any longer." She said as she stood up and headed to the door. At that moment I was relived, but only for a second. Just as she was about to put on her shoes she stopped. "So...you're in love with Brooke?" she said curiously. Damn I thought to myself. I almost thought that I was going to get away without having to talk about this. Well so much for my good luck because it was now all gone. I had never said it out loud and I didn't think that I would even be able to say it now. I knew that there were a million questions going on in Peyton's head right now and I wasn't in any rush to have to answer any of them. The truth was that I didn't even know the answers to most of them because I didn't understand the attraction and the love that I had. I had lost my voice again unable to talk. I nodded and hung my head not wanting to look at Peyton's facial expression.

After a moment though, I looked up. The curiosity had gotten the best of me. She didn't have the expression that I would have thought though. She didn't seem mad or disgusted or even wanting to laugh at the matter. I still couldn't bring myself to say anything to her though. A rush of emotion came over me. I had finally told someone. I could help but to smile although, it was hidden from Peyton by my hair. Peyton came back over towards me and say down beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder and whispered that everything was going to ok. I tried to believe her, but I just couldn't see the silver lining in all of this. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but this time I was able to fight them back this time.

"I just don't know how to deal with this, let alone actually talking to Brooke about it. Is it worth it to tell her, then lose her as a friend and not have her at all? I don't think that I could stand to not have her in my life." I said finally feeling comfortable enough to speak out loud.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about her, but with Lucas." Peyton said in a calm voice. I never saw it coming, a time when I could possibly be more important to Brooke than Peyton. "I have to tell her. I can't pretend anymore. I'm going to go and call Lucas and we're going to just have to tell her." Peyton said suddenly. I was surprised, but I did not disagree. "Will you be home today for when she comes home? She will need someone to be there for her." Peyton said now talking at a normal volume. I nodded once and Peyton was on her way out the door. She turned back to me just as she was about to leave. "Thanks Rachel. You're a good friend. Good luck later on. Hopefully I can talk to you later if Brooke doesn't kill me that is." She said with a smirk on her face then closed the door behind her.

Once Peyton had left the house I let myself get consumed by my thoughts. Not trying to push them to the back of my mind. The dream that I had from the night before came into my memory and I relived every moment of it over and over again. It was like a drug to me and I couldn't stop myself from overdosing on it. I decided that I would wait from Brooke to come home. She would most likely be a mess and I would get to take care of her. I would get to hold her as she cried and tell her that it's going to be ok and that he wasn't worth it. I didn't really know what I should do as I waited for her. So I decided to put a movie on. I searched through our DVD collection and just randomly picked one. I put it in the DVD player, grabbed a blanket, and sat on the couch. The movie began to play and I realized that I had picked "Kill Bill volume 2". I laughed at this, but watched it anyways. I was extremely tired and fell asleep near the middle of the movie.

---------

I awoke to my cell phone ringing. It took me a moment to find it in the bunched up blanket around me. "Hello?" I said, unaware of who was on the other end.

"Hey Rachel, it's Peyton...did Brooke come home yet?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Umm...no, she hasn't come home yet. What happened? Did you tell her? How did she take it?" I asked trying not to get too ahead of myself.

"Whoa...twenty questions much? Well anyways, we told her. She went ballistic. I don't think she's ever planning on talking to either one of ever again. Then she just left suddenly and told us to never speak to her again. So I wanted to make sure that she got home alright. Which now I hear she isn't." There was a short pause before Peyton began to speak again. "Would you be able to go out and try and find her? I'm kind of worried, considering the state she is probably in and she won't answer any of my phone calls." She said starting to sound extremely worried.

"Yeah, of course I will. Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked.

"No Clue, but give me a call when you find her alright?" she said.

"O.k. I will. See ya." I said. I didn't wait for her to say anything. I just shut my phone and got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and realized that I didn't look as bad as I had thought I would have. I quickly redid my make-up and hair, changed my clothes and within ten minutes I was out the door to go and look for Brooke. I knew exactly the first place I was going to look.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it...I know it is a bit shorter than the rest but I didn't want to give too much away yet...hope you all enjoyed it...reviews please :)

Alexa


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter four. I hope you all enjoy what's in store. **

**Alexa**

My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you, I feel you on my fingertips, My tongue dances behind my lips for you, This fire rising through my being, Burning I'm not used to seeing you, I'm alive, I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling, Savouring this heart that's healing.

---------

I drove quickly through the deserted streets trying to get to my destinations as soon as possible. If I knew Brooke, she would most likely be dealing with her problems by getting wasted at some bar and meeting some random guy to make her feel better. For now that is. I knew she was better than this though, well plus I didn't want her to be touched by anyone else...but that's beside the point. I could just tell that she needed me right now and I wasn't about to let any opportunity to be close to Brooke pass me by. I pulled up to a bar that we had gone to together a couple times. I walked up to the door and walked inside. I scanned the room for Brooke. I found her in the far corner by the bar...with a guy.

I had to push my way through the crowd of people to get to her. I was close enough to hear the conversation that Brooke and the random guy were having. Just thinking of what was probably going through his mind made my blood boil. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of this guy now and I was really hoping he would give me a chance.

"You want to go back to my place?" I heard him say. I could tell he was trying to seem cool. I just stood behind them for a moment...surveying the scene I guess you could say before I made my next move. I watched Brooke closely. She was barely even conscious. She was holding her head up with her hand and her eyes were almost closed. I couldn't believe that he was even trying to get her to come home with him. First off he would have to carry her the entire way and second she would probably be passed out by the time they got back to his place. She quietly moaned trying to speak, but it wasn't coming out in English by any means. The guy took his hand and put Brooke's hair behind her ear. This made me even angrier and I was restraining myself from punching the guy.

"Come on...I'll help you up. Let's go back to my place now." He said slurring his words. He had been drinking as well. He was planning on driving drunk with my friend? I don't think so. He pulled her to a standing position and walked right into me.

"Excuse me?" I said in a very bitchy tone. I could feel my rage overcoming me.

"Get out of our way." He said. I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't do it any longer.

"No...Not until you give me my friend...Now!" I said in a serious tone. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes as he laugh. He then tried to push past me anyways. I grabbed him by his jacket and got right in his face.

"I'm not leaving here without her. Now give her to me now or else." I said making sure not to let go of my tight grip. He let go a Brooke and she almost fell over. I quickly grabbed her and held her up. I just stared at the guy as he scoffed, shook his head, and walked away silently. I grabbed Brooke's arms and wrapped them around my neck as I held her up by her waist. He head fell into the crook of my neck. The heart from her steady breathing made me weak in the knees, but I fought the feeling.

We walked out of the club and I carefully put her into the car. I starred at her beauty for a moment and the feeling of wanting her got the better of me. I leaned down slowly and placed my lips on her forehead. I figured just in case she came to I would be able to explain it easier. As my lips rested on her satin skin, I realized that it was more than I had ever thought possible. I couldn't even image what it would be like to kiss her lips. Although I was tempted I knew I would be pushing my luck. The heat overcame me and I was craving more and I immediately pulled back to see if there was any reaction. She opened her eyes for a moment, but then closed them. She seemed to have a smile on her face, just enough to see her adorable dimples for a moment. I smiled then proceeded to put her seatbelt on and closed the door quietly.

I couldn't get the stupid grin off of my face. I had kissed Brooke Davis. Well I guess not really, but I'd like to tell myself that it counts. I decided that I didn't want to go home right away so I drove to the river court. A couple of the guys from the river court were playing a game. I wasn't really that interested, but I didn't feel like going home at the moment. I watched them for about forty minutes and finally got bored of it. So I set off back to our house.

Every few minutes I would look at her to make sure that she was alright. It seemed that she was sobering up a bit because she had her eyes open and was sitting silently looking out the window. I was really curious why this was. If only I could know what she was thinking. We pulled up to the house, but Brooke didn't move. I looked at her for a moment. She had a look of confusion on her face, but it quickly changed to hurt. I knew why she was hurting, but I didn't want to bring it up unless she wanted to talk about it. I got out of the car and walked to her side and opened the door. She had already taking her seatbelt off, so I decided to just put my hand out to help her get out. She lightly touched my hand, but we both pulled away quickly because of a huge shock. She just put her head back on the seat and mumbles something in an inaudible dialect.

Instead of waiting for her to take my hand this time I just grabbed it and pulled her out of the car. She seemed surprised, but didn't fight me. She put her one arm around my shoulder to help her keep her balance. We got into the house and I brought her straight to the bedroom. I brought her over to the bed and she sat right down.

"Is there anything I can get for you Brooke?" I said quietly. She looked so sad. I could tell that she was fighting back her emotions. She always tried to be strong no matter what. She couldn't even talk. She just shook her head no. I crawled over so that we were both resting against the backboard of her bed and I put my arm around her. She immediately burst into tears as she pushed herself into me. I took my other arm and wrapped it around her tightly. I sat there in silence waiting for her to be ready to talk to me. She thought that I didn't know what was going on. I was kind of glad that she was taking her time. It gave me more time to think of something good to say. After what seemed like forever; although I didn't mind because I could sit here holding Brooke forever she finally started to speak.

"I just can't believe that it happened again. I can't believe that they would do this to me...again." she said in a quiet voice. I darned not let go of her for fear that I would never get the chance again. I still didn't speak, I only held on to her tighter, making sure there was no space between us. It seemed to be settling her down. "I wish that I had never allowed myself to fall in love again. All it does is end up being horrible." She said softy, her face still in the crook of my neck. Every time she spoke it sent shivers down my spine.

"Love doesn't always end up in heartbreak." I said in a low voice. I was more trying to convince myself of this. I don't think I could ever take not have Brooke in my life. I would never let anything jeopardize my friendship with her.

"Name one instance where love hasn't ended in heart break." She said in a more serious voice. I searched my mind trying desperately to find at least one, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Well maybe that love just hasn't come around yet, but it will. You just have to believe it yourself." I said thinking to myself that I would always love her no matter what and there was nothing that could ever change that.

"Yeah...I'll believe that when I see it." She said in a sarcastic voice. She had finally stopped bawling and was only tearing up.

"I love you Brooke you're my best friend." I said in a serious face, wishing that I could have stopped at Brooke. She looked up at me a smiled. Her smiled made me melt and without thinking I slowly bent down. Our mouths were less than an inch away. My mind was racing me telling me to go and to pull back. Brooke was still drunk. She may not be passed out, but it just isn't fair. The only good sign about this was that she hadn't pulled away from me...yet. My body was screaming for me to just do it. My body had taken control; my screaming thoughts were now ignored and I leaned in even closer to her. Now there couldn't be more than a centimetre.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly, still not pulling away. Her hot breath hitting my face leaving me no choice in what I was going to do next. I bit my lip for a split second and made up my mind. I eliminated the space between us and softly kissed Brooke. When our lips finally met it was like the entire world disappeared and we were the only ones left. The electricity was coursing through my body and I craved more. I lifted my hand up to her cheek and pulled her closer me. My mind was racing thinking that I was finally doing it and Brooke hadn't pulled away. After a moment I felt Brooke's lips part slightly. She wanted more and I could tell. I didn't waste any time thinking that she could click back into reality at any moment. I deepened the kiss and she allowed me to.

The reality came back to her all too quickly. She pulled away and just stared at me for a moment. I couldn't read her expression...scared...confused...mad...oh how I wish that could read her mind. She cleared her throat and looked away from me like she was embarrassed or something. I gave her a confused look. She slowly made some space between us. I could tell just from that that I had made a mistake. If she wasn't sober before, she sure was now. I was scared and excited all at the same time. There was so much emotion in the room. I knew something big was about to happen I just didn't know which direction it was headed. With my luck though, it was probably headed towards a disaster.

"Wow...umm...I don't know what to say...what was that?" Brooke asked trying to stay calm but was having no such luck. I needed to know what she was thinking. I was pretty sure that she was freaking out. I know I was, but for a different reason. She kissed me back. That was all that was on my mind. I was in shock, but I was overcome with happiness. All of a sudden I didn't care that she was about to freak out about it and want to pretend that it didn't happen. I had finally kissed Brooke Davis. I couldn't help but to smile at this thought. I then brought all my attention back to Brooke who was looking more and more confused by the second.

"What do you mean...you didn't seem to mind while it was happening." I said in a serious tone. I could see her falling apart before my eyes. She had no idea how to react. It seemed like she was torn or something. She was creating more and more space between us. I could feel my heart being ripped from my chest more and more with every inch she moved away. Soon she was off of her own bed and standing looking down at me. This made me feel insanely small and I did not like the feeling one bit. I quickly stood up, so now I was taller than Brooke. I think I may have moved to fast because she jumped as I got up. I was just about to speak, but she beat me to it.

"I think I am going to go and sleep in the other bedroom tonight." She said in a serious tone. She immediately turned around and left the room.

"Brooke!" I called, but she didn't return. I went over to my bed and crawled in. Within moments I was in a deep sleep because iwas so exhausted for the drama of the day.

---------

I heard the door creak open, but I didn't open my eyes. I just lay in bed silently...waiting. I felt Brooke crawl onto the bed. She lay down beside be and began to stroke my hair. After a moment I turned around to face her. There was a fire in her eyes. She had an intensity that seemed to be burning inside of her. She then lifted up her hard and caressed my face, tracing lines in my face with her fingers. I smiled but did not pull away. This is what I had wanted and there was no way I was pulling away. She placed two soft but quick kisses on my mouth and lingered on the third. I grew light headed on the warm, overwhelming scent of Brooke's skin, the silkiness of a her skin so close to mine. It sent shivers up and down my spine uncontrollably. She breathed deep, and on the exhale, the tip of her tongue brushed against my top lip.

I had been still until now, trying to give her room to explore, but the fluttering touch of her tongue excited me to take action. I had to taste more, immediately. I then let my hand explore then grabbing the bottom of her shirt and ripping it off without warning. I could only stare for a moment at the beauty that was before me. Soon she had got impatient with me staring so she grabbed my shirt as well and ripped it off. She tossed it aside leaving soft kisses from my hips, to my stomach, to my breasts, to my neck, then finally to what I craved most. Our lips crashed together as we were both losing control.

I moved my right hand to her waist, drawing her closer. I took control, sliding my tongue against her revelling in the taste, pressing my mouth, against her body, the fire of desire igniting to a blaze as the heat of our bodies intensified, thighs sliding against each other. The feeling was so unreal. The softness overcame me as I moaned grabbing her a pulling her in for a passionate kiss. After that she had lost any semblance of control. Her arms went around my neck, a hand burying itself in my silky hair, keeping the red heads gorgeous, delicious mouth pressed to hers. I stroked the roof of her mouth with my tongue, a smooth persistent rhythm that resonated throughout her body.

---------

A pillow suddenly hit my head and I awoke with a jerk. I groaned so loudly that the next door neighbours most likely had heard me.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I slowly opened my eyes to see Brooke packing her suit case. Panic ran through me. I didn't want her to leave. She couldn't leave. I wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing!?!" I exclaimed demanding and explanation.

"Well... just in case you forgot we do have the classic tomorrow and we are staying at a hotel tonight. So I need to pack a bag to go. We're supposed to be at the school in an hour. So hurry up and get ready so we can go." She said in a serious voice before leaving the room. I sat up in my bed as I felt the panic melt away. She wasn't leaving. I smiled...maybe a little too big, but I didn't care. I jumped out of bed and got my bag ready for the classic tomorrow. Within twenty minutes I was out my bedroom door and heading downstairs. I could only imagine what today had in store for us. I can only hope it's not a disaster.

**Well there you have it...let me know what you think...Review please!**

**Alexa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I know it has been forever since my last update and I'm very sorry... I have been incredibly busy and haven't had any time to write...but I promise I will repay you with the next couple of chapters... I hope you all like it and I look forward to hearing some feedback on it... I would also like to say that I am considering creating a sequel for this story if it all works out... I will make sure that I never leave you all hanging for this long without an update ever again...Peacce**

**Alexa**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I get shivers when you touch away, I'll make you hot, give you all you got, I'll make you want to say I got fever running like a fire, for you I will go all the way, I want to take you higher I keep it steady, that's how I feel it. This beat is heavy, so heavy; you're going to feel it. You are the reason that I breathe, you are the reason that I still believe, you are my destiny, no there is nothing that can stop us nothing can ever come between us so come and be with me. I want you now, I know you can save me, come and save me, I need you now. I am yours forever, yes, forever, I will follow, anywhere in anyway, I will never let go. Escape away, I'll take you to a place, this fantasy of you and me, I'll never lose my chance. I can feel you rushing through my veins, there's a notion in my heart, and I will never be the same.

---------

We drove silently to the school. Brooke hadn't talked to me since she had woke me up...unfortunately. She always seemed to wake me up at the wrong times. Although being with the real thing was much better than some stupid unrealistic dream. She had been silent all morning. I tried to make conversation several times, but she seemed to be ignoring me completely. So after a few tries I decided to just give up and wait for her to be ready to talk. I didn't know if it was because she didn't know what to say or if she was mad about something. Well other than mad at Peyton and Lucas; this was inevitable in my mind. I didn't even know if she remembered what had happened last night. I replayed the scene in my head over and over.

She didn't look mad though. That was a good thing. I could never take Brooke being mad at me. She looked the same as she didn't last night, just sitting silently looking out the window. It seemed like she just had a million things running through her mind and she was trying to make the right decision. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. It was hard, but decided just to concentrate on the road. Probably what I should have been doing from the start. Instead of torturing myself with what had happened the night before. Wishing with everything that I had it would happen again and soon.

We finally pulled up to the school and she still hadn't uttered a single sound let alone an actual word. I got out of the car quickly and popped the trunk. I grabbed both of our bags from the trunk before she had a chance to grab her. She didn't seem to mind. She simply smiled at me then turned and headed for the bus. Brooke's bag was insanely heavy. I tried to think about what she could have in it considering we were only going for one night, but I guess if I knew that she wasn't a light packer.

I put the bags under the bus and climbed into the bus. I looked around to see if Brooke had saved me the seat next to her. I quickly found her near the back...sitting beside Bevin. I guess she still had no intention in talking to me anytime soon, which really sucked for me. I didn't want her to freak out. I would rather we pretend nothing had ever happened then to never talk to her again. Maybe we would just have to go back to normal so we could at least be friends. I knew there was no way that I could live without her.

I just rolled my eyes and sat in the nearest empty seat. I decided I wouldn't worry about anything...at least until we got to the hotel. Although I had said to myself in my mind a million times that I wouldn't look back to see what Brooke was doing I just couldn't fight it anymore. I turned around casually and found Brooke at the back of the bus staring out the window.

It was weird to see Brooke so quiet. She was always talking with someone. I didn't even think it was possible for her to not talk for an extended period of time. She looked deep in thought. I wished that I could know what she was thinking about. Suddenly her eyes flashed to mine. She had caught me starring, but I still couldn't look away from her gaze. It was like I was in a trance, unable to look away from the beauty that was staring back at me.

There seemed to be some invisible connection between us. I knew there was something there. I could only wish that she felt it as well. I didn't know how she could not feel this. After what seemed like forever she broke our connection and continued to look out the window. During the rest of the ride I looked back a couple of times, but Brooke's eyes never left from the window. I tried to read the expression on her face though it was proving to be more difficult that I had expected. I could tell that she was still deep in thought, but she looked confused like she couldn't make sense of something.

When we finally got to the hotel we got our room assignments. I looked down the list to see who I had been paired up with. I scanned the list and found that I had been paired with...Brooke. At first thought I was extremely happy about this. That is until I remembered that Brooke was no longer talking to me and was ignoring me at all costs. So my emotions quickly changed to being worried. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I wouldn't even be surprised if she ended up switching rooms with someone else. Even though I knew I wouldn't like that at all.

I got off the bus and grabbed both mine and Brooke's bag from under the bus and started walking towards the hotel. I figured if I had Brooke's bag she would have to talk to me at some point. Maybe I could hold it ransom or something. Tell her that she either had to talk to me or she wasn't getting her bag back. I looked back towards the bus and saw the Brooke was just getting off and I was close to the entrance. She looked under the bus for her bag, but obviously couldn't find it. She looked around and her eyes caught mine. Again I was in a trance unable to look away. Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. I lifted up the bag to show her that I had grabbed it for her. I was half expecting the same sweet smile that she had given me before we got onto the bus, but she didn't do anything she just went back to talking to Bevin. I rolled my eyes then headed inside the hotel. I found the room quickly and without any trouble. I tossed the bags on one of the beds.

---------

After what seemed like forever Brooke finally came into the room. She didn't look me in the eye. It seemed like she was looking passed me. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her bag. She started going through it pulling out an outfit. I knew that she had no intention in being the first one to talk so I thought I would make it easier on her...who am I kidding...this silence was killing me. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I needed all of this weird awkwardness to go away. I sighed trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"So...umm...do we have any plans for tonight?" I said trying to get her to talk to me. This shouldn't be a difficult question to answer. I would have to get to the more heavy answers later...much later seeing how Brooke was reacting to everything.

"We're all going out for dinner tonight. We're supposed to be leaving in an hour, so you should probably get ready. You're going to need all the time you can get." She said. She didn't even look up at me when she answered me. I smiled at her attempt to get me mad, but I wasn't going to take her bait.

"Ok, where are we going to eat?" I asked curiously. She still seemed to refuse to look at me. It seemed like she was trying to ignore me or something so I got up off the bed and walked over to her. She must not have heard me get up because when I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention she jumped as she turned around. I still didn't move my hand. I could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin underneath my hand. She then took a step back quickly looking me in the eye for the first time since we got to the hotel. Her eyes were hard to read. It almost looked like she was scared or something, I couldn't quite figure it out. I could feel myself being drawn into her; it was like I was in a trance of some kind. I took an involuntary step towards her.

Brooke didn't move back which I was glad about. I was still starring into her eyes trying to read her. She seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle with herself. I could only wish that I could have some influence to what her decision was going to end up being. I lifted my hand up slowly enough for her to stop me if she wanted, but she still didn't move. My eyes never left her as I put my hand on her shoulder; I slowly slid my hand down her arm and to her hand. At the touch of my hand there was a trail of goose bumps that remained on her arm. I then grabbed onto her hand and pulled her even closer to me. There were only inches between our faces. I knew she was scared I could see it in her eyes, but she still didn't pull away from me.

I could see the hesitation in her eyes. Her internal struggle seemed to be getting harder and harder for her to make a decision. She lifted up her arm slowly, but hesitated for a moment then put it back down. I could tell that she wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to face her feelings, feelings that I had already made clear about the night before. I squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that everything was alright and that she was safe her with me. There was no one her to pass judgement on the way the she felt.

We still hadn't broken eye contact. She lifted her hand again slowly and placed it on my cheek. I could feel the heat of my body rushing to my cheeks. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care I thought to myself as I smiled. Brooke finally broke eye contact...with my eyes. She was still looking at me just not into my eyes. Her hand moved up my cheek as she put my hair behind my ear. She seemed to have a small smile when she saw that I was blushing underneath her hand.

There was still very little space between us and I was getting annoyed with how slow she seemed to be moving. It was like she was off in her own world...exploring if I may say. I couldn't take it anymore; I removed my hand from hers and placed my hand on her hip, pulling her closer so there was no space between our bodies. The only space was the inches between our lips. We were so close I could taste her again. Her breath was hot and I didn't think I could wait much longer for her.

Just when I thought Brooke was going to give into her temptation there was a loud knock on the door. Within a millisecond she was halfway across the room from me. She ran over to the door and opened it. Bevin was standing in the doorway with some of the other cheerleaders. I couldn't believe it. It was like I just couldn't seem to catch a break. Just when I thought that something was going to happen for the better, something screws it all up.

"Hey Brooke, did you forget that we are going out for dinner or what?" Bevin asked in her bubbly voice.

"Ugh...no, but I thought we weren't leaving for an hour?" Brooke asked. She looked back at me only for a second

"We decided not to wait, so are you ready?" Bevin said.

"Yeah...sure...we will be down in a minute." Brooke answered in what seemed like a frustrated tone before closing the door. She looked up at me again, but I couldn't see the girl that was standing in front of me a couple of minutes ago. She had gone back to her "freaked" mode. I had lost the moment I had been hoping for and I had no clue if or when it would come back. She didn't make any eye contact with me as she grabbed her jacket and purse and left the room without a word. I sat on the bed trying to figure out what had just happened. I had been so close. Why hadn't I taken control? I replayed the scene in my head a million times trying to find the moment that I could have taken control, but also have Brooke not freak out. I needed this to work out. I wasn't taking it any other way. Brooke was mine and no matter how long it took her to realize it I would wait for her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There you have it... I hope you all liked it... I know it was a bit short, but i wanted to get you guys an update...thanks to everyone for being so patient...Review please and let me know what you think... I will be back soon with another updated asap...Peacce**

**Alexa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone first off I would just like to thank everyone for your reviews and support in this story. I never thought so many people would end up liking this story, so again thank you to all my loyal people who come back to read my new chapters and don't get mad at me for being a bit slow at times. So anyways back to the story... This chapter is going to be in two parts, so chapter 6 and seven are together. I just wanted to be able to give you all an update sooner than later. I think you will all enjoy this chapter I had this chapter almost written out and then I had a dream a couple of nights ago and I thought it would be really good for the story so basically I just changed the names lol. So again let me know what you all think. I look forward to your reviews and feedback.**

**Alexa**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart. Even if I'm not around I won't give in, I can't give up, on this love. You've become a piece of me. Makes me sick to even think of mornings of waking up alone, without you here beside me. Searching for you in my dreams, please don't fade away. I can't just close the door. I never felt anything like this before. Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through, will you hold on too?

---------

What they thought is true, they are not mistaken. I had neither the courage nor the strength for confrontations, but now is the right time to face your opposition. I know this may seem drastic, but such a necessary step to wrestle my demons and deal with your judgment. Someday even without my consent you may find out the truth, but just like you I am also a woman of integrity, both honour and nobility reside in me. So with this, I prefer to tell you face to face. I would rather that you hear my own words than rely on the possibility.

What I feel for you is not to be played with. It is very real. I am not the friend you want me to be because I wish for so much more than that. Our fate was not solely sealed by friendship, but of something more profound. Never wanted to be just a companion, I secretly aspired for something more. My true motives have been suppressed, carefully hiding my doting stares. It may seem of me selfish, it was purely out of my control I am not making excuses trickery was not my intention.

If after this, you decide to change and speak to me never again, I would try to understand. If you resolve to cut me off and remove me from your view, I would attempt to comprehend. If you choose to forget about me and remove my traces from your memory, I would sadly accept my destiny.

However, if you should choose to have me then I will make a promise to you right now...well perhaps more than one.

I promise to never let you down. I promise to never leave you. I promise to always be there for you when you need me. I promise to give you your space when you need it, but most of all I Promise that I will always love you no matter what.

Nothing you could ever do or say will ever change that. So there you have it. The choice is yours completely, your decision it is out of my hands. I have done everything that I can think is possible to make you comfortable and to want me back.

------------

I stood there in the hotel room alone. Brooke basically just grabbed her purse and went out the door not speaking another word to me. I stood there in shock. I didn't want to move for fear that I would forget what had just happened and there was no way in hell I was allowing that to happen. I didn't even know if I wanted to go out to dinner now. I just didn't feel in the mood to be around all of my "friends".

All I wanted was to curl up in my bed with Brooke beside me. We didn't even have to do anything, just to have her close it all I really needed. Just to stare at her in silence at and take in every inch of her beauty. I don't think I could ever get tired of watching her. I just wanted to breathe in her scent and let it fill my lungs and keep it there forever. I just wanted to be lost in her. I was so close to getting what I have been craving that it's killing me even more now. I don't know how I have even held up until now, but I know it will probably just end up getting worse.

Just as I was in deep thought my stomach growled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance now realizes that I would have to join my friends for dinner. I went to my bag and grabbed the tequila and limes that I had brought and put them in the mini fridge for later. Hopefully both Brooke and I would end up drinking together tonight, rather than me by myself in this lonely hotel room. I grabbed my coat and purse and headed to the front doors where I assumed everyone would be waiting for the lagers.

---------

We all ended up at some diner a couple of blocks away from the hotel. It didn't seem that busy, but it was extremely loud with our entire basketball and cheerleading teams now in the small diner. We ended up taking up 5 tables that we pushed together so that everyone could hang out together. Brooke of course was at the opposite end of the tables that I was at. She had gone right back to being scared and was just completely ignoring me now. I really just wish she could make up her mind already, but then again if it just took her time to give in and let her emotions take their course then I would wait a lifetime for her. I could tell she was doing everything in her power to keep away from me. I knew it was getting harder and harder for her. I could only hope that she would give in soon.

I wasn't really paying any attention to any of the chaos around me. The only thing I was focussed on was Brooke. I watched her every move. I would catch her starring at me every so often, but as soon as our eyes would meet to would look away. Our food came quickly and I decided that I would just eat and not pay attention to anything around me. I kept getting the weirdest feelings though. I could feel her starring at me although, I didn't look at her. I knew that as soon as I would meet her gaze she would look away. I was about halfway through my dinner when I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to see her.

I looked up and my face went straight to confusion. Her chair was empty. I looked around the diner trying to see if I could spot her out. No one else seemed to have left their seat. As I was scanning the room I noticed the bathroom door was just closing. At that exact moment I stood up quickly and started to head for the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and Brooke was starring into the mirror at her reflection. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She then turned around and tried to leave the bathroom, but I blocked the way.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish?" She asked in a serious tone with one eyebrow raised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No...Not really. Not as childish as what you're doing anyways." I said back, maybe with a little too much force than necessary and a smirk on my face. I took a step towards her, again trying to close the distance that she was trying to put between us. I wasn't about to let her get away. Not this time. Brooke only rolled her eyes, but did not move away. We both knew that she wanted it. She was just scared. I then felt Brooke's hand at the small of my back. She was putting pressure on it; she was pulling me closer to her.

We were in the same position that we were in the hotel room before we were very rudely interrupted by Bevin. Again I could feel the heat of her breath. I could almost taste her lips again as now we were only maybe an inch away. I waited for her to close the gap between our lips patiently. It took her a good thirty seconds to convince herself that this was going to be the right thing to do I assumed. Her hand raised again as it had done before only thing time she grabbed me by the back of the neck and gave into her temptation.

Our lips met in that instant. I felt weak in the knees at once, but ignored it. The kiss started out sweet and innocent like, but I could feel myself loosing control. I wanted more. I needed more and there was nothing that could stop me now. I lifted up my arm and found the back or Brooke's neck and swung her around and pushed her up against the wall deepening the kiss. Her lips were so soft and she tasted of such sweetness. I never wanted to come up for air again, but I knew that was inevitable. Brooke finally broke the kiss after maybe twenty second to my disappointment. I just opened my eyes and starred into her brilliant green eyes trying to understand what was going through her minds.

In the back of my mind I was desperately wishing that she wouldn't freak out again. She starred back at me I don't know how long before she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. Her expression was odd. It wasn't scared or panic; she just looked to be thinking extremely hard from the crease in her forehead. She finally broke eye contact with me and walked slowly over to the sinks and mirror. I just stood there. I didn't want to upset her in anyway, so I thought I would just wait for her to come around and to be able to talk to me.

After a couple of minutes she looked up at me though the refection of the mirror. She didn't look like she was scared or anything. So I decided to walk slowly up behind her. She was leaning over the counter and I walked up behind her and caressed her cheek from behind then pulled her hair on the one side exposing her neck. Then I rested my hand on her shoulder. She lifted up her hand and put it on mine and smiled into the mirror.

I never wanted this moment to end, but I knew that was impossible. Sooner or later someone was going to come looking for us. I darned not the break the silence for fear that if we talked she would go back to her original state of panic. Without one word or ounce of panic Brooke turned around, looked into my eyes, and walked out the door leaving me there with a million thoughts racing though my head at a million miles an hour.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were now clouded in my mind and turned around and headed out the door. I walked back up to our table and noticed that Brooke's chair was still empty. I scanned the diner, but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she did freak out I thought to myself, even though it didn't look like it when she left the bathroom a moment ago. This confused me beyond belief. I scanned the room and quickly found Bevin.

"Hey Bevin, do you know where Brooke went?" I asked trying to think of at what point was there any panic in Brooke's eyes. Was she just that good at hiding that sort of thing? I doubted that otherwise she would have been able to hide it all the other times as well.

"I think she went back to the hotel. She said that she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't sick for tomorrow." I took a moment for Bevin find who had called her when she found me just smiled and answered me as she walked over to me.

"Oh, ok. I think I am going to make sure that she is alright, so I am going to go as well..." I said.

"Sure." She said as she turned back around and went back to the table where everyone was sitting.

I went out the door of the diner and stared into the darkness searching for Brooke. I noticed her silhouette about a block up the street. I started to run up to her trying to catch up to her. She didn't seem to be walking very fast. She didn't even seem to be paying attention where she was going. She was heading in the direction opposite of the hotel. I called her name a couple of times, but my voice was lost in the darkness. It took me a good minute of running to catch up to her.

When I got close enough I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards me. He body spun around at an alarming speed and her fist was flying at the same speed. She punched me with brutal force in my right eye and my knees buckled under the hit knocking me to the ground. I grabbed my face in pain wishing that the throbbing would stop. I don't think I have ever been hit that hard...and I have been hit many times.

"Damn it Brooke. It's just me." I said trying to hide how much the punch had actually hurt me.

"Oh my god Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Is there anything I can do? I'm so sorry!" She said as she was at my side in an instant, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to my feet. I was a little off balance, had she really hit me hard enough that my equilibrium was off? I thought to myself. She steadied me by keeping one arm around my waist and putting my arm around her shoulder so she could support my weight until I was able to stand up on my own.

Did she hurt me? I asked myself trying to hold in a laugh. She knocked me right one my ass in one punch. Of course she hurt me, but I wasn't about to let her know that. Besides I never would have thought that Brooke Davis could throw a decent punch. All the other times she hit me it barely registered with me that I had been hit at all. I mean it was like getting punch my your little sister or something. I smirked at this thought. I then realized that it had been a while since I had answered Brooke's twenty questions.

"I'm fine Brooke. I just need a minute for my head to stop throbbing." I said finally looking up at her. There was a look of worry in her eyes. I just smiled trying to tell her that I was going to be ok. I stood up straight so now I was looking down on her. She wouldn't meet my eyes. It was like she was ashamed to look at me. My hand rose from my side and I lifted her chin up to me with two fingers and smiled again. "I promise Brooke, I'm ok." I said trying to make her feel better.

I never would have thought I would be trying to make her feel better after she had hit me. It was kind of funny in a way, but I would never have let her know that. I would probably just make her angry and I was starting to like the remorseful Brooke a lot more. We both stood there in silence gazing into each other's eyes. I didn't want to speak or move ever again. All I wanted was to just be with her forever. Plus Brooke seemed to be unpredictable. Just when I think I might have her she may back away and leave me alone again. I slid my hand down her arm to her hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel...or would you rather go back to the diner?" I asked in a serious tone finally breaking the silence between us. It was getting a bit odd and anyways it was starting to get colder from the wind that had just picked up. I was starting to get goose bumps all over my body. She just looked up at me a smiled. I was very happy at her response as we both walked back to our hotel hand in hand.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok everyone there you have it...part 1 of this chapter...I promise you the next part of this chapter will be up by the end of the week! Let me know what you all think.**

**Alexa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is part 2 of the chapter...I'm sorry it's a couple days late then when I had promised...but I hope this chapter can make up for the extra time it took.**

**Alexa**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We both walked into the dark hotel room and Brooke wandered into the bathroom, but shut the door behind her. I was kind of confused why, but I didn't bother asking or following her to see what was up. Our walk home had been extremely quit. Neither one of us spoke although I was playing around with Brooke. Every so often I would graze my fingers up the small of her back when her skin was exposed from her shirt. She then playfully batted my hand away and would try to give me an angry face which just turned into a huge smile within seconds.

I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed the bottle of tequila and limes that I had put in before we left to go to the diner. I poured two shots out for each of us and cut up the lime while Brooke was in the bathroom. She had been in there for at least five minutes and couldn't think of what she was doing in there. I rolled my eyes and drank one of my shots.

Brooke finally came out from the bathroom minutes later. Her face seemed a bit puffy. Had she been crying? I thought to myself. I walked over to the table and grabbed her shot, then walked over to her. I offered it to her and she laughed as she held out her hand. I gave it to her. She went to grab her lime from my other hand, but I pulled it back. She gave me a confused look, but I only smiled back at her. I was going to do something maybe a little dangerous. I didn't want to make Brooke leave for any reason, but I just couldn't help being a little bit playful.

I brought the lime up to my lips and put it in my mouth with the rind in my teeth. Brooke just rolled her eyes as she tried to hold back giggle, but was unsuccessful. She took her shot and leaned into me to take the lime from my lips. She lingered there only for a moment as if she was trying to tease me...though it seemed to be working because as soon as she pulled away I closed the gap by taking a step closer to her.

Brooke walked around me over to the window with her back facing to me. Again I was confused. I just couldn't seem to keep up with her. Her mood changing so much was starting to give me whip lash. One minute it seemed like she had given in and the next she has a huge wall up around her not allowing anyone to get close to her. I walked over to her slowly stopping only inches away from her. I leaned my head in closer to her so my lips were as close to her ear as possible without touching her ears with them.

"Be Brave Brooke." I whispered. She shivered under my breath when it hit her ear. I shifted the rest of my weight closer to her and made her turn around to look at me. Our bodies were pressed closely together and our faces couldn't have been more than an inch away from each other. I leaned in close to her, but she spoke before I could close the distance completely. She said pulling back from me only a fraction of an inch.

"What are you doing?" She said. She hesitated for a moment and pulled back a little more, but again only maybe a quarter of an inch. This made me smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm doing" I said trying to fight back my smirk. I could tell she knew exactly what I meant. I guess she just wanted to hear it out loud or something. I lifted my hand up and caressed her cheek for a moment then put a stray hair behind her ear. I leaned in even closer to her. Our lips might as well have been touching for how close they were.

"Don't fight me anymore." I whispered as I leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Brook's satin lips. She pulled away from me almost immediately. I rolled my eyes not allowing any space to come between us.

"I said don't fight me anymore, not fight me." I said as I grabbed her wrist and put it behind her back and held it there with a bit of force. She bit her lip for a moment, then before I had time to think of what to say next to make her give in and just allow her body to have what it so obviously wanted I was being pushed backwards with immense force and speed. My back slammed hard into the door, which if I had being paying much attention I think the doorknob that was digging into my back would probably hurt a lot more. Though I couldn't feel anything now....well anything besides Brooke's lips on mine. She had finally let go...Thank god.

I could feel my breathing increasing rapidly as I craved more of her with every passing second. I deepened the kiss allowing for the first time my tongue to flick Brooke's upper lip gently. This seemed to torment Brooke when I did this over again. I knew I was teasing her, but I couldn't help it. After all the time that I had waited for her I at least have to give her a small taste of her own medicine.

Brooke unexpectedly broke the kiss. I stared at her for a moment with a look of confusion across my face. She said nothing at all. She just stared at me. Her eyes were wandering, not only was she looking into my eyes, but it seemed like she was looking into detail of every inch of my face. She lifted up her hand and started tracing my face with her fingers, then the outline of my lips, and then down onto my neck and down my back. I could feel her hands at the bottom of my shirt. The feeling of her smooth hands grazing my lower back sent shivers up my spine. She started lifting it up, but then immediately let go...unfortunately. She then looked up into my eyes and sighed.

"You're so beautiful." She said unable to keep a huge smile from forming on her face as she continued tracing her fingers around my face in the same circuit again. Very quickly I was getting tired of her just staring at me so I decided that it was time for me to take control now that I was ninety-nine percent sure that there was no going back from her now.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled them down from my face. She frowned only for a moment as I leaned in kissed her softly. I didn't allow the kiss to last long. I wanted her to feel the need and to be unable to satisfy her craving. Just to make it even fairer for me I grabbed her waist and swung her around so that she was now pinned up against the door...probably with the doorknob digging into her back just as hard...if not harder. I wasn't letting up on the pressure of my body crashing into hers. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long in giving her a taste of her own medicine. I couldn't stop myself from satisfy my cravings now that I had the chance to do so.

After maybe 20 seconds of her trying to fight my grip I finally gave in as our lips crashed together. This kiss was nothing like our other kisses. This one was more passionate. All signs of being careful not pushing the other too far was gone. We were both taken by our own cravings and neither one of us had any intention on stopping...well at least I had no intention and judging by Brooke actions I had a pretty good idea that it was the same for her.

As I deepened the kiss even more I felt as though we were the only two people left in the world and none could ruin this for us. We could do what we wanted when we wanted and it wouldn't matter. I moved my hand into her hair grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling it back exposing Brooke's neck. I leaned in a left kisses down her neck then up to her jaw.

I found her lips again not holding back one bit. All the fear was gone. It was just the two of us...exactly the way I needed it to be. I felt Brooke's hand wander down to my jeans as she unbuttoned them and pulled them down. I kicked then in an unknown direction and did the same with Brooke's pants.

I had had enough of just standing against the door so I started to walk backwards pulling Brooke with me over to the bed. I "let" Brooke take control as she topped me...though I knew that would not be how this was going to happen. I once again kissed her lips, Brooke moaned into my mouth; I sucked her tongue into my mouth, tasting her sweetness, and I finally broke the kiss apart to catch my breath as we stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"God you're so fucking hot right now." Brooke said breathlessly.

"Shut up." I said as I leaned in and kissed her again this time their kisses turned more passionate I could feel the need for control, I had to be in charge. I moaned as Brooke slipped her hand under my shirt and cupped my breast playing with my nipple between her fingers. Brooke slipped of my shirt leaving me only in my panties now. At this point she had been on top, but there was no way I was going to let that happen.

I grabbed Brooke from the back of the neck and swung myself over her pushing her down at the same time. At that moment I realized that Brooke was still basically fully clothed and I was not...that would have to change. I pulled of her shirt knowing she had nothing under. I rubbed her breast gently, listening to her moans; I kissed around Brooke's breast taking a second to feel her heart beat, Brooke's eyes opened when she felt me place my lips around her nipple, she arched her back trying to get closer to the pleasure.

"God Rachel." Brooke said moaning as she tried to get the words out, as I rolled my tongue around the now hardened nipple giving the same pleasure to both breast before returning back up to Brooke kissing her on the lips. Brooke pulled me closer to her. I could feel her breasts pushing up against my skin. This sent millions of shivers down my spine uncontrollably. I felt Brooke rub her knee between my legs.

"Shit." I gasped as my knees buckled underneath me, so now I was right on top of her. Our bodies morphed together like it was meant to be that way. Brooke abruptly stopped what she was doing. "No don't stop." I said while getting back up to my knees and leaning in to Brooke's lips. I broke from the kiss and moved my mouth to Brooke's neck. I started sucking at her pulse point before biting her. Brooke moaned into my hair. Her hands were wandering uncontrollably.

I slowly slid my hand down her body down to her thighs, rubbing her thigh softly slowly going higher and higher. Brooke moaned encouraging me to continue. I brought my hands up to her waist line and slowly slid of Brooke's panties. At that moment, Brooke grabbed mine trying to take them off. I had to help a bit because after she got them almost off, she couldn't reach any farther. I took my panties off the rest of the way then left soft kisses all the way of Brooke's leg to her inner thigh were she was craving it most. I teased her a bit at first just to watch her squirm. Brooke arched her back, loving the bold move. Brooke's nails dug into my back when I began running my fingers around her core, her wetness lubricating my fingers.

"Please Rachel, I need you." She said as he breathing quickened even more. I smiled and slipped my fingers in. Brooke arched her back into my motion.

"Relax." I whispered in her ear. I began slowly moving I fingers in and out. Brooke dug her nails into my back enjoying the pleasure even harder than before. I was pretty sure that I was now bleeding, but I didn't care on bit. Nothing could make this moment bad.

"God Rachel faster." She breathed in between her moans. Brooke was in ecstasy as I moved inside of her. I found her lips again deepening the kiss right away. I could feel her core getting hotter, like she was going to explode; she began riding my hand searching for release. I placed my lips around Brooke's breast as she moaned; I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as Brooke screamed my name letting the orgasm take hold of her. Brooke panted as her orgasm climaxed.

I lowered my body onto hers and just listened for her heartbeat and breathing to become semi-normal again. I lifted my head up to look at her. Her eyes were the most green I had ever seen them. She raised one eyebrow, "Your turn." She said as she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled into a deep kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you are...chapter 7...Well I think I'm off to have a cold shower now...ahah...Now I actually have a question because I am curious of what you guys think...I would assume that both Rachel and Brooke would be tops...but who tops who? ... Let me know...I'm curious... Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it...Reviews please...I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be the final chapter in this story so I hope you all like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapters all...hope you all enjoyed the story... I look forward to all the reviews...Thanks to all of those who stuck with me along the way...I know sometimes my updates were severely overdue....like this one...I have been extremely busy and my sister was in the hospital so I had no time to write...well I hope you all enjoy this chapter....Peacce All... Alexa**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

It was silence in the room around us. The only noise audible was the breathing of Brooke and me. Our breathing was in unison at the moment. I lie there in the silence not wanting to get up for fear that it had all just been a dream, but even if it was a dream there was no way that I would ever want to wake up. I knew however it was inevitable to open my eyes and find out whether or not it had been real. Before I would sink into reality I ran last night's even through my head again.

_As I deepened the kiss even more I felt as though we were the only two people left in the world and none could ruin this for us. We could do what we wanted when we wanted and it wouldn't matter. I moved my hand into her hair grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling it back exposing Brooke's neck.__ I leaned in a left kisses down her neck then up to her jaw. I found her lips again not holding back one bit. All the fear was gone. It was just the two of us...exactly the way I needed it to be._

I shook myself out of the dream and finally opened my eyes. I glanced over to the alarm clock to see what time it was. The red lights burned by eyes, so it took a moment for me to focus and see what the actual time was. It was 6am, but I didn't have to be awake for another hour and a half. I sighed and turn around so that I would be facing Brooke. I had to prove to myself that what had happened last night actually happened and that it wasn't just another crazy (but amazing) dream that I had had countless times before.

Her back was to me, but I could still tell that she was sleeping. Her steady breathing calmed me in letting me know that everything was still perfect at this moment. I had gotten everything I had ever dreamed with Brooke and that was only the first night. I couldn't even push my mind to think of what more I could have that I did not deserve.

I moved my hand up to her hair and lightly stroked it, careful not to wake her up. I never wanted to leave this bed I thought to myself. I knew however this was not possible because I had just noticed that I really needed to use the washroom. I slowly got up trying not to wake up Brooke. It seemed to have worked because when I walked around the bed to see her face, she was still sound asleep. Her face was soft, but she was snoring quietly. A small smile spread across my face. I had just thought of what Brooke would do to me if I told her that she snored. I then tip toed over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I just stood there and stared at myself in the mirror trying to find some clue that would make me realize that I was still dreaming. There was no way that happened last night, but I couldn't find anything that would tell me that it was just all a dream. Once I was one hundred percent sure that I was awake that the event that had occurred the night before were one hundred percent true I let out an squeal of happiness.

I had always wondered what this would feel like. I never thought that this could ever happen. After my "high" was over something crossed my mind and I stopped dancing right at this thought...what if Brooke never wanted this to happen again...what if she was using me only to get over Lucas...what if... I couldn't even pull myself to think of the last thing...it just hurt too much. I could feel that tears welling up in my eyes. I fought them back however, there was no way I was going to let my mind ruin this for me.

After I gained my composure I decided it was time to go and face Brooke. I turned around and went out the door. When I rounded the corner to the bed Brooke was sitting on the bed with a confused look on her face. I slowly walked over to her and sat beside. Although I made sure I gave her some room because I still didn't know what kind of reaction I was going to get from what happened the night before.

"Are you ok...is something wrong?" I asked in a serious tone. It took her a moment to answer, but her confused face was gone immediate. It turned into a smile, a smile that I didn't think I had ever seen before. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. This was the most beautiful I had ever seen her and I didn't even know why.... I mean her hair was a mess, her makeup was smudged and old from last night and her lips seemed to be swollen. None of that mattered though. She was still the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"Nothing...now." She said in a quiet tone as a smile spread across her face. I felt as though a million pounds had been lifted from my shoulders. All of my worry was gone and had now turned into happiness. I tried to hold back the geeky grin, but I knew it was inevitable.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" I said in a serious voice. Brooke seemed to hesitate for a moment. As if she was trying to decide what the right thing was to say.

"Umm...Kind of." She said quietly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well first off...why didn't that happen sooner?" She asked as a grin spread across her face. I knew she was trying to make a joke. I forced myself to smile because that was a ridicules question. Although I don't know how convincing I was when I rolled my eyes as well. I had been trying to get her to realize just how much she meant to me for months now, but she always miss took my actions for a friend.

"Seriously though...What do you want to know?" I asked. Brooke hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Well...When did you know...You know?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"Realize that I liked you as more than a friend?" I said interrupting her. She nodded, so I just continued to speak. "Not that much longer after we met." I said. She gave me a confused look.

"Then why did you try to steal my life away from me and a huge bitch?" She asked in a serious tone. I could only sigh. I couldn't understand why she needed to ask this question because the answer was so obvious.

"I had never had feelings for a girl before...so I guess it scared me a little bit. I thought that if I could make you hate me then the feelings would go away, but obviously that wasn't the case. I just found eventually that I loved to see you angry with me. It was the only way I thought I would ever get a passionate emotion from you...so I thrived on it." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I see...well you don't need to worry about that anymore." She said as she leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She then moved back to where she was before, put her hair behind her ear, and smiled. She seemed to be blushing a bit, but I would never tell her because I knew that she would be embarrassed. I looked over at the time and realized that I would have to jump into the shower and get ready for the classic otherwise we would end up being late.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." I said quickly getting up off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed the shower. Not just to wash my hair...I really needed to think. There were millions of thoughts going through my head at the speed of light. I didn't know what Brooke and I were anymore. Were we still just friends? I hope not. Casual? Serious? Who knew? I was just so scared to ask because I didn't want to ruin anything. I wouldn't allow myself to mess anything up to the best of my ability.

The hot water was pounding against to back as I went deeper and deeper into thought. All of a sudden there was Brooke, right in front of me.

"Umm...Hey." I said with a surprised look on my face. She only smiled and walked up to me and kissed me, this time not as soft. It was more passionate than that. I pulled her closer to me feeling the craving again.

I moved my right hand to her waist, drawing her closer. I took control, sliding my tongue against her revelling in the taste, pressing my mouth, against her body, the fire of desire igniting to a blaze as the heat of our bodies intensified, thighs sliding against each other. The feeling was so unreal. The softness overcame me as I moaned grabbing her a pulling her in for a passionate kiss. After that she had lost any semblance of control. I stroked the roof of her mouth with my tongue, a smooth persistent rhythm that resonated throughout her body.

_Knock Knock._

"Brooke? Are you in there?" A voice came from the hallway.

_Knock Knock_

"Come on Brooke I know you're in there." The voice said again.

"I don't think he's going to stop until you answer" I said between kisses. I pulled away from Brooke. Brooke just rolled her eyes and got out of the shower. I turned it off and followed her out. She passed me a towel that I then wrapped myself in. We both walked to the door and Brooke opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked in a serious tone starring Lucas down.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright. Bevin told me that you were sick last night." He said. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make her feel better when I was pretty sure the only thing that she wanted from Lucas was for him to go away. Or to stand still for a moment so that she could punch him for cheating on her with her best friend.

I started playing with the back of Brooke's towel caressing the skin underneath it. She took a step back into me. I couldn't help, but smirk.

"Yes I'm fine. No thanks to you." She said in a bitchy tone.

"O.k. fine, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better...what's that?" He said with a confused look on his face. I looked where he was looking and my eyes almost came out of my head. There on Brooke's neck was hickie...although it could probably pass for a bruise at this point. I knew Brooke had no idea what he was talking about so I jumped in.

"We got into a fight last night...as you can tell from my black eye." I said trying to pull something together in my head. Lucas seems confused and I could tell he didn't buy the story, I was also pretty sure that he wasn't going to ask us any questions.

"Alright...but you guys are good now?" He asked with a confused face.

"Yup...we worked it out...you know how us girls overreact sometimes." I said bullshitting my way through an excuse.

"O.k. ...well I am going to go and get ready for the basketball game... See you both later." He said before turning around and shaking his head. Brooke closed the door and turned to dace me.

"What's on my neck?" Brooke asked curiously. I couldn't help myself, but laugh as I dragged her into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

"What did you do to me!?!" She cried. Again all I could do was laugh. Brooke then removed her towel to see where else she had marks that I had left from our "fight". Sure enough throughout her body there were hickies and bruises. I even noticed a small circular bruise on her back that was no doubt from the door knob. We both stood in front of the mirror looking at our "battle wounds".

"How are we supposed to perform in the competition looking like this?" Brooke asked with a smile across her face. I just rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Brooke Davis." I said. Brooke smiled at me. She placed a soft tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Rachel Gatina." She said in between kisses.

I wish that I could just be in this moment for the rest of time. Everything that I had always wanted I now had and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you have it....Let me know what you guys think...Peacce...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
